


Espresso Fics

by CustardCreamies, Robothead



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Little drabbles written by me and CustardCreamies.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Robothead

"Sebastian Vettel!" Kimi yells, pushing his wet hair back from his face.

Sebastian is laughing loudly, face bright with joy.

Kimi shakes his head, climbing out.

They had taken a Sauna together, and as usual had made their way to the hole in the ice to take a customary dive.

But Sebastian had felt playful, and just before Kimi had been ready to jump had given him a little push. Knowing Kimi could take it.

Sebastian climbs out after him, having jumped in right behind him in case.

"Your face though." He chuckles.

"Just wait. I'll get my revenge." Kimi replies casually, face not giving anything away.

Sebastian looks at him in shock.

"What do you have planned?" He asks as Kimi makes his way back to the house.

"Kimi? Kimi! You know I don't like being surprised! Kimi!" He whines.

Kimi just smiles.


	2. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

“Kimi you complete and utter idiot!” Sebastian rattles the handcuffs in panic, struggling.

“Keep calm. It’s okay. I can find it!” Kimi replies, searching for the keys desperately.

“You can’t have lost them!” Sebastian gives the restraints a panicked tug. “Kimi I needs to get out of these!”

“I’m looking!” Kimi replies as he searches the table and the bedding around them.

“You’d better.” Sebastian looks scared.

Kimi stops his search to move over to him, kissing him reassuringly. “I promise you. I’ll break the headboard if I have to. I’ll get you out.”

Sebastian whines and nods, looking anxious.

Kimi moves off of the bed and searches on the floor, making a noise of triumph when he finds the key.

He holds it up triumphantly. “Panic over.”

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief.


	3. Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Robothead

Sebastian nuzzles into Valtteri.

"I'm so proud of you. I know you felt uncomfortable."

Valtteri sighs and pulls him closer. 

"It was okay. I had you." He replies softly.

"Besides, I got to see you in a suit. Made it uncomfortable for a very different reason." Valtteri grins.

Sebastian chuckles and plucks at the Finn's bowtie. 

"You looked amazing too. Nearly forgot myself and grabbed your hand. I think I saved us though."

Valtteri smiles fondly at him. Carding his fingers through his curls lovingly.

Sebastian looks up at him at the touch, pulling at the bow a little more.

"Wanna come take a shower with me?" He asks hopefully. 

After having to keep his hands all to himself while his boyfriend looked so amazing he needs some closeness.

Valtteri nods. "Of course."


	4. Propose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

“Seriously? This is getting old.” Sebastian sighs as he sits crossed legged near the tree with a box in front of him. He opens it to find another box within a box.

“Just keep going.” Kimi says with a smile. Grace is asleep in his lap wearing a little elf costume.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and continues to pull boxes out. They keep getting smaller and smaller.

Kimi watches him anxiously, biting his lip  
as he watches Sebastian.

Soon the only box left is really tiny. Sebastian frowns and takes it out, looking it over.

Kimi smiles softly. “Well?”

“If this is a prank and this is a paper ball I’m going to kill you.” Sebastian murmurs as he rips at the wrapping paper around it.

“It’s not a prank. Trust me.” Kimi says gently as Sebastian unwraps the paper to discover a small velvet box.

Sebastian’s breath stops and he looks at Kimi. “Kimi?”

“Open it.” Kimi says gently.

With shaking hands Sebastian opens the box and all at once his face falls. “It’s....it’s empty.” He glances up at Kimi, eyes sad and confused.

Kimi bites his lip to stop his smile. “Empty?”

“Look.” Sebastian’s voice is small as he shows him the empty box.

“Oh no. Someone must have stolen it!” Kimi looks surprised but he’s struggling to contain his grin.

“This was a prank.” Sebastian looks so hurt and suddenly Kimi feels bad.

“It’s not Sebby it isn’t.” He says gently. He gently moves the sleeping Grace off of his lap and hands her to Sebastian. “Check her collar.”

Sebastian hooks his fingers underneath her little elf costume and pulls out her collar. Near her tag was a silver ring.

“Kimi...” Sebastian breathes out as he looks at his boyfriend.

“I was going to do a joke about Grace stealing the ring but you looked so sad.” He shrugs, watching as Sebastian unhooks the ring from her collar. “Do you like it?”

Sebastian looks over the ring. At the small 57 engraved on the inside and his breath stops. He looks at Kimi with tears in his eyes and Kimi slowly kneels on one knee before him. Looking deeply into his eyes.

“Marry me?” Kimi asks softly, hopefully.

Sebastian lets out a muffled sob that startles Grace and nods slowly, holding the ring out to him.

Kimi takes the ring and slowly and lovingly places it on his shaking finger.

Sebastian admires it for a second before placing Grace down and bringing Kimi into a passionate kiss.

When they part, tears are streaming down Sebastian’s face. “It’s a yes. A big yes.”

Kimi wipes at his eyes and beams at him. “Really?”

“Really!” Sebastian grins. “I fucking love you Kimi Räikkönen!”

“And I love you too. Sebastian Räikkönen.” Kimi replies with the biggest grin as he pulls him into another heated kiss. 


	5. Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Robothead

Kimi watches Sebastian as he flits through the crowd, charming anyone he talks to.

He's standing a little to the side, glass of champagne in his hand.

When he has gotten the invite for the party he didn't have to think before putting Sebastian down as his plus one.

It had been a few weeks now since they had come out to everyone. Sebastian jumping on him as he had won his second championship.

And this was the perfect place to show him off. Show everyone the German was his.

He had seen the looks as they had come in. The awe. And he had to bite his cheek so as not to smirk smugly.

And looking at him now he could only feel pride. Everyone loves Sebastian, his effortless charm and ready smile winning anyone over.

So he makes his way over, putting a gentle but firm hand on his waist. A clear sign to anyone watching.


	6. Heppenheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

“Really? I take you to my hometown, show you this amazing church and you’re more interested in the tavern?” Sebastian sighs, seeing his breath mist in the air as Kimi drags him over to the medieval looking pub.

Kimi nods eagerly and moves over to the tavern, eyes lighting up with joy.

The old town square was decorated in Christmas lights, giving a weird glow to the old buildings around them. But it was charming and made the place feel magical.

“I know why you want to show me the church”. Kimi says.

“Why?” Sebastian asks as he’s lead into the warm pub.

“Because you want to marry me in it.” Kimi replies with a grin.

Sebastian blushes, not really denying his words.

Kimi winks at him and leads him to the bar, ring hidden in his pocket.


	7. Jumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

Kimi enters the bedroom yawning sleepily. He rubs at his eyes and slowly climbs onto the bed.

Sebastian glances up from his book and wordlessly raised his arm for Kimi to cuddle into him.

Kimi smiles softly and snuggles in with a happy sigh, nuzzling into his chest and breathing him in.

“Is that my jumper?” Sebastian asks softly with a smile as he takes in the dark black jumper Kimi is wearing.

Kimi nods and hums softly. “It’s warm and smells like you.”

Sebastian chuckles softly and kisses his head. “You look adorable in it, Liebe.”

Kimi looks up at him, eyes soft and sleepy, and Sebastian draws him into a soft loving kiss. Letting the book drop to the floor as he brings his attention to Kimi fully.


	8. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

Sebastian is shivering slightly but he ignores Kimi’s call.

He walks knee deep in the snowdrift, feeling the cold biting into him as he aims his camera at the snow covered trees. He needs a shot of this, whatever the cost.

“Sebby come on you’re cold.” Kimi moves awkwardly over to him and tugs at him gently.

Sebastian sighs and nods, teeth chattering and nose red.

Kimi sighs softly and pulls his beanie tighter over his head. “We’re going back to the hotel and getting you warm.” He says firmly, his eyes soft.

Sebastian nods and takes Kimi’s gloved hand in his and allows him to lead him back.


	9. Grace

Kimi watches quietly as Sebastian holds Grace gently to his chest.

She had been sick all day, laying in her basket and not coming out for anything. Kimi is pretty sure it's all the food she had eaten yesterday when she had gotten to their plates.

But Sebastian's heart had broken at the sight of her, and he spend the whole day comforting her.

He holds her close and murmurs to her as she sleeps in his arms. They're sat on the couch, a blanket around Sebastian that Kimi had placed there.

He smiles fondly. When he had gotten Sebastian the puppy he had known he would love her, but she has completely stolen his heart. Some days he even thought he loved the little puppy more than him. Jokingly telling him so.

But truth was they were both absolutely smitten by her. 

So he dutifully goes to stir the rice and chicken he has made her, bringing over her bowl.


	10. Growl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies.
> 
> Vampire!Seb universe.

Grace braces herself on her fore paws, arse in the air as she playfully tugs on the tug toy Sebastian has in his hands.

The German driver grins as he pulls back gently, careful of her little teeth as she shakes her head back and forth playfully.

Sebastian laughs softly at her determination and the laugh prompts her to attempt a small playful growl.

A little smirk falls over Sebastian as he gently tugs back and lets out the softest growl back to her he can make.

The little puppy is surprised and lets go of the tug, sitting down in surprise with a little huff.

Sebastian laughs softly at her and grins.

Kimi just rolls his eyes from where he’s watching from the kitchen.


	11. Slow Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Robothead

Sebastian looks up at Kimi, who hovers over him, eyes wide.

"You... you'll go slow, right?" He asks quietly.

Kimi presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Of course. As slow as you need." He promises.

Sebastian locks their eyes and nods. He trusts Kimi.

Kimi holds the eye contact as he shift his weight onto one hand, the other slowly trailing down Sebastian's chest.

It stops at the hem of his shirt, waiting.

Sebastian gives another slow nod, and he pushes his hand up under his shirt, making it bunch up.

His fingers trail over hard abs, soft skin. He has to look down for a second, feeling slightly awed.

"Still okay?" Kimi wants to know.

Sebastian lets out a deep breath, liking the feeling of his fingers on his skin.

"More than okay."


	12. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

“KIMI!” Sebastian’s yell reaches Kimi’s ears.

The Finn races downstairs to discover Sebastian sat near the tree with bits of tinsel everywhere and Grace wrapped up in tinsel, batting at it with her paws.

“She’s being ‘helpful’” Sebastian makes air quotes over the words.

Kimi chuckles and comes over and untangles the tinsel from the puppy. “I guess she was curious.”

Sebastian huffs and collects the tinsel, trying to arrange it on the tree.

Kimi rolls his eyes and cuddles Grace. “You like Christmas, don’t you Gracie?”

She barks happily at him, little tail wagging happily. 

 


	13. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies

“KIMI!” Sebastian’s yell reaches Kimi’s ears.

The Finn races downstairs to discover Sebastian sat near the tree with bits of tinsel everywhere and Grace wrapped up in tinsel, batting at it with her paws.

“She’s being ‘helpful’” Sebastian makes air quotes over the words.

Kimi chuckles and comes over and untangles the tinsel from the puppy. “I guess she was curious.”

Sebastian huffs and collects the tinsel, trying to arrange it on the tree.

Kimi rolls his eyes and cuddles Grace. “You like Christmas, don’t you Gracie?”

She barks happily at him, little tail wagging happily. 

 


	14. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by CustardCreamies 
> 
> Teenage!Simi wanting to run away. Based on Life Is Strange: Before The Storm episode 2.

“So are you in?” Kimi looks at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian looks at him, unsure. “You want to run away?”

“Me and you on the open road, together. Just going wherever it takes us.” Kimi looks so excited.

“I don’t know...” Sebastian sighs.

Kimi’s face falls and he walks closer. “You don’t want this?”

“I...I do...but how are we going to live? Where are we going to sleep?” Sebastian asks.

“Sleep in the truck.” Kimi shrugs. “And we will be fine. I can promise you.”

“Promise me?” Sebastian snorts. “And how are you going to promise me?”

“With a kiss?” Kimi grins.

“A kiss?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“A kiss.” Kimi nods seriously. “And it’s a promise I will look after you if we do this.”

Sebastian pauses and looks at him. Kimi’s eyes are so earnest.

“Fine. A kiss.” Sebastian says, moving closer.

Kimi moves closer to him and draws him into a soft curious kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back, feeling weak in the knees as he kisses him back softly and gently.

Kimi deepens the kiss, enticing a small moan from Sebastian.

When they part Sebastian is looking awestruck at him and Kimi grins.

It’s just then that it starts to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo or comment or both if you liked!


End file.
